The Last of Us: Damnation
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Three years after the events of The Last of Us, Ellie and Joel embark on a new quest involving bandits, hunters, a mysterious map, a fabled artifact, and a possible cure for the Cordyceps plague. Join the dynamic duo as they trek once again across a familiar yet devastated United States on a search for the truth.


**DISCLAIMER:**

 ** _The Last of Us_** **is the property of Naughty Dog, Inc. and Sony Computer Entertainment America, LLC. Use of the license is within appropriate guidelines set by the parent company and/or studio, henceforth known as PlayStation. No plagiarism, infringement or misrepresentation of the above stated Internal Property (IP) is intended. Please continue to support the original property. All credit goes to Naughty Dog for creating the characters, world, and thematic elements presented this work.**

 **The following is a work of fiction. Any similarities to real persons, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

 **The following contains many elements of political, sexual, and religious themes. No offense misrepresentation is intended. Please consult your legal, sexual or religious confidante in regards to the following subjects: law, punishment, sexual behavior, homosexuality, the afterlife, etc.**

The Last of Us

Damnation

Chapter I

Joel and Ellie had come so far. So very far. Their journey couldn't possibly end here. Joel wiped blood from his eyes and spit some on the ground. He dragged his feet across the gravel and stumbled to his knees. He grunted in pain as his hand hit the sharp rocks. The gash in his arm flared up, pumping out blood. Joel gritted his teeth and ripped a piece of his checkered shirt off, tying it with one hand around the gash. He struggled to his feet and searched the area for Ellie. The thick fog obscured anything more than a few feet away. Where the hell was she?

"Ellie?" he called out. He took a ragged breath and gingerly stepped forward. He had lost his backpack in the struggle before. Damn hunters. They should have seen it coming. _He_ should have seen it coming. His lapse in judgment had cost them dearly. He sucked in his breath and ducked behind a stump at the sound of voices.

"Search everywhere! Kill the little cunt if you have to. Do whatever it takes to draw the older one out. Don't let them get away!"

 _Ellie…_

Joel sighed deeply and gingerly crawled out from cover. One of the hunters had his back turned. It seemed he was on his phone. Bad move. Joel quickly crept up behind him and grabbed the hunter, snapping his neck in one deft move. The body crumpled at his feet. Joel swiftly grabbed the 9mm pistol and switchblade from the vest and hurried onward. He had to find Ellie before the hunters did. Joel quickly and quietly jogged through the fog, keeping close to the walls and trees. A twig snapped and he ducked behind a crumbling low wall. He drew in sharp breaths, gripping the pistol tightly. He peered over the top, sighting three hunters kicking around the trash. Joel looked to his feet, and picked up a broken piece of brick. He weighed it in his hand, and tossed it into a shopping mart. The hunters started at the noise and raced into the building. Joel took the chance and darted away.

Once he was out of earshot of the group, he stopped and got his bearings. Joel racked his brain, trying to think of where Hart would have taken Ellie. He looked around, growing agitated. He spotted the derelict movie theater, and jogged towards it. He stepped over the broken glass and into the lobby. Everything was silent. He turned on his flashlight and creeped into the hallway.

"Ellie? Ellie, answer me!" he whispered. He pushed open a theater door and crouched, quietly entering. He peaked over a seat to find a lone runner hunched over and moaning. He decided it wasn't worth his time and backed back out of the room.

A piece of metal touched the back of his head.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll drop your fucking gun."

Hart.

Joel grimaced as a he laid the gun on the floor. Hart roughly turned him around and forced him to stand.

"Walk," he said. Joel complied. He noticed that Hart was wearing his backpack.

"You don't have to do this, Hart," Joel pleaded. "Just let us go and we'll forget we ever saw you."

"Shut your pie hole before I put a bullet in it," Hart snarled. He shoved Joel forward.

The pair walked to the end of the hallway before Hart forced Joel into a side room.

"In here, dipshit."

Joel walked in and saw Ellie bound and gagged. Joel was right after all. Hart had gotten to her before the hunters. This didn't make him feel any better. When Ellie saw Joel she began to struggle violently against her bonds. Hart backhanded her across the face, making her squeal in pain. Ellie toppled to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. Joel made a move but Hart pointed the handgun at him.

"Don't you fucking move," he growled. "I swear to God I will blow this bitch's head off. Hand over the goddamn map."

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about," replied Joel.

"Stop bullshitting. I know you have the map." Hart grabbed Ellie by her ponytail, making her squeal again. He aimed the gun at her temple and pulled back the hammer. "Hand it the fuck over!"

Joel raised his hands. "Alright. Alright. I'll give you the map. Just… please don't hurt Ellie."

Hart smirked as Joel slowly reached into his back pocket.

"That's right. Nice and easy now."

Joel narrowed his eyes and suddenly swung his arm. A half second and a glint later, Hart was gurgling on his blood as the switchblade Joel found buried itself into his neck. Hart staggered back, flailing his arms. The gun fired and Joel ducked. The bullet ricocheted around the room, and lodged itself in Hart's eye. The man fell back, dead.

"That's right you son of a bitch…" Joel whispered. Ellie protested through her gag and struggled to free herself. Joel ran over to her and cut her bonds, and removed the gag.

Ellie fell forward, gasping.

"Fucking hell, man! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me!" She glared at her captor's corpse. The girl got up and kicked the body. "Fuck you, you fucking goddamn pigeon shit cunt muffin!"

Joel watched, half amused. His slight grin turned into a grimace. He grabbed Ellie by the arm.

"We need to leave. Now! Run!"

Joel grabbed his backpack. The two dashed out of the emergency exit as a swarm of runners crowded the theater. They vaulted over the guard rail in the parking area and tumbled down the hill. Joel spotted a drainage pipe in the ditch.

"In here!"

Ellie crawled in first, followed by Joel.

"Goddamn it smells in here!" Ellie griped.

"Hush. Keep movin'," Joel chided. Ellie grumbled and continued crawling forward. After a while of crawling in the pipe, they came to a sewer junction. Ellie jumped out of the pipe and examined the area.

"Well, which way old man?" she said. Joel grimaced as he joined her. He looked at the wall. The faded paint read "Sewer Junction 7".

"I'm assumin' this junction leads back to a main valve area. Without a map of the tunnel system, we're goin' in blind. I say we just follow this one until we see daylight."

Ellie grimaced as well, then shrugged.

"I'll follow you."

 **End of Chapter I**

 **I realize that I left you guys confused. That was intentional. All questions will be answered in upcoming chapters. Until then, I look forward to hearing your theories about what was written and what is coming! Please leave reviews and follow/favorite!**


End file.
